Marlboro Nights
by corkymiller
Summary: A single moment can change your life forever. A group of friends parade through life, but that doesn't always mean there isn't heartbreak, love, awkward moments, and humor. This is a true story but given through the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom. Lots of different pairings, but solely focused on Edward and Winry. Modern AU, romance, friendship, humor, and hurt/comfort. Rated M.
1. Part I

Note - This is actually sort of a an auto-biography I guess? I love this fandom and I felt it therapeutic to write about what happens in my life. Might as well let other people know the story anonymously. It's a story of love, friendship, and lessons in your twenties. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Marlboro Nights_

 **Part I**

There are times in your life when something alters your life completely, and about eighty percent the time you have no idea its even happening.

Living in a small town you usually have the same routine—get up, go to work, come home to your significant other, and go to bed. This is a constant routine if you are trying to avoid the past especially when most of them live within five miles of you. I had worked the same shit kind of jobs for years and had been stuck in my the same relationship since I was sixteen. I was just about to turn the ripe age of twenty-two.

Relationships tend to enter into that same fault of routine, and I was completely aware of this as I was brushing my teeth next to my fiancee. He droned on and on about something he was dealing with at work, a broken tractor or something of the like. He had also been working the same shit job for over a year now as a landscaper.

"I'm telling you, babe, I'm going to be fixing that damn tractor all day."

I made an agreeing noise before spitting the minty fresh froth from my mouth. He sort of grunted as he mimicked the same action, and then tossed his brush into the cup. It flipped over the cup and spilled everything all around with a bunch of clatter. However he just went on backwards to our bedroom to get dressed. I sighed heavily, and began cleaning up after his mess—like I always did.

Pitt Foster was a guy that I had met in passing when I was sixteen, it was one of the quick moments that changes your life. He had just graduated high school, and was working in the city as a construction worker, but he wasn't from here. He had happened to drop a pile of tools in front of me, well right into me as I was heading to a job interview. In order to fix his mistake he had taken me out to dinner, and then he moved in with my grandmother and I two months later.

First mistake.

He had been sweet and charming with his jet black hair and azure eyes, he was the first guy in a million years to treat me right. He was my perfect match, or so I thought up until this past year when I started feeling anxious. Most men were all talk, but once they locked you down they really showed their true colors. That fades with men though, and they finally let you see who they really are.

He was unemployed, crass, and a straight up jackass after we moved in together. I had lost countless friends, family, and jobs because of this man. I picked up two jobs after he got fired for dropping the tools the very night we met, and I worked my ass off for him. I almost didn't graduate High School because of this guy, but I had to keep telling myself it was because I loved him. But I had been doubting myself that for a bit now every time I looked into his cold eyes.

I persevered when I was young and after High School I had finally got to money and courage to leave my grandmother, and get our own place in the suburbs. I hated the city, I had lived in the country as a child and longed to retreat back to the quiet. Now we rented an apartment in the shady part of town, and it had drastically changed the view on our relationship. The schedules of our lives were so different, I worked as an emergency medical technician at night and he labored on people's lawns at dawn. I had an inkling that our lives would be a constant battle of me getting us out of the hole he dug, but for now—I loved him. And I didn't know why.

"Pitt, don't forget to get gas in your car."

"I know, babe."

"I'm heading to bed," Oh yeah, I was a third shifter so when he would go to work, I would relish in the moment of silence. I heard the door slam, and didn't even hear a goodbye. It kind of pinged my heart, but it passed like it usually does.

My phone started going crazy ringing in the other room, and I for one second thought maybe it was him calling to see his tiny, tiny mistake. However caller I.D. was a bitch as I realized it was a distant friend, Riza ringing me. I was quite surprised she was even calling me, I mean we hadn't spoken in a year almost.

"Hola," I chimed into the receiver as I plopped on my old couch. I swear I could hear it squeak in pain.

"Win! I know it's early, but I have something to ask you."

"Shoot, girl."

"So, I know you hate the city, but there is this huge party for a beer fest. I figured since you know, we haven't hung out in awhile you would be interested in going." I sighed, I already knew my answer.

"Don't tell me you're going to say no! I have the hotel room already paid for and I know you're off this weekend."

"Riza, I just got off a double shift at the hospital and I was thinking I could spend the whole weekend with Pitt." I groaned as I wiped a hand tiredly across my face.

"Bring him with you! It will be a blast. C'mon, I want you to meet some people." She chimed happily, I could hear her tiny dog yapping in the back.

"Well, who is all going?"

"Roy, you remember him from the store, my friends Garcia and Breda. Please, Win, I miss you! I need crazy, drunk Winry again! You work so hard sometimes, and I think you need to get out." Riza begged me, I could hear the sadness in her voice. We had been close at one point. We met when I was twenty and she was five years older than me. I knew all these people were significantly older than me especially Roy, he had to be in his late thirties. He was a good friend though, a complete sweetheart—not to mention head over heels for Riza.

"Riza, I don't know, I'd have to speak with Pitt."

"Will you still come if he doesn't want to go?"

"He's not a huge drinker and neither am I anymore-"

"Winry!"

I growled lowly under my breath, and I could already feel the regret bubbling within me. "Fine, I'll go, you loser."

"Awesome! We leave for the city at five!"

"Riza, I have to sleep still and Pitt has to get to work. We will drive separate, and meet y'all down there. What hotel so I know where to park?"

"The Central Abode, just have them call me down when you get there."

"Alrighty, see you later, Riza." I hung up the phone, and tossed it on the coffee table in front of me. For a spilt second I felt excitement, I hadn't gone out in almost three years. I was kind of ready to break my habit.

. . .

After arguing with Pitt for about an hour and finally getting him to compromise on this trip as long as I paid for it, we were on the road. He was driving, which was rare, but I was jamming out to my favorite tunes and enjoying the open road. I hadn't traveled in so long, and it was something I thrived on. I moved a lot with my grandmother after my parents died, and we were always on the road. I loved the smell of asphalt, the roar of an engine, and slim jim's—they were kind of a guilty pleasure.

"So, who is going to be there?"

I knew this question came from a deep stemming fear of meeting my friends and social events. Pitt was kind of a loner, thrived off being in a relationship and "being in charge". I had dated him for five years now, been engaged for a year still waiting to get married. I wasn't even sure if we were really engaged, he had suggested we get married then gave me a cheap ring from the supermarket. Not that I minded the cheap ring, I just thought it would be a little different when I was asked the most important question in a woman's life.

"Uh, just Riza and a gaggle of friends however free hotel room and booze. We might as well enjoy ourselves." I cheekily said as I touched his thigh. He returned the smile lazily, and turned back to the road. I could see the road signs that we were closer to Central City, and I couldn't be more excited now. I was actually going to be out on the weekend, with my man albeit his poor attitude.

After a much angering parking situation and fifty bucks out the window we had arrived at the hotel. A nice man had taken our bags upstairs, and I was currently on the corner with Pitt as he was smoking a cigarette. I watched the smoke slowly drip from his nostrils, and all I wanted was to snatch that cigarette out of his hand. I had been a smoker since I was twelve, but when I got this medical job last year it forced me to quit. I had begged Pitt to quit with me, but he only lasted a day before I found the pack stashed in the kitchen and smelled it on his beard. He stubbed the cigarette out and threw it into a the street. Suddenly I heard the rambunctious voices of Riza and a few others. They were strutting down the street, and once Riza saw me she broke into a sprint.

"Winry! You made it!" She squealed as she stopped right in front of me. She knew I wasn't a hugging person so she made up for it with a high five. She nodded towards my fiancee, and he returned the quiet hello. She knew he wasn't much of a talker, and honestly she fucking hated him from what I knew. I could see it in her eyes, but I chose to ignore it.

She introduced me to Garcia and Breda who I had never met before, but apparently they all had been friends since High School. Garcia was a quiet wisp of a girl, but she had a cute, innocent charm to her. She had a short blondish cut with these vibrant green eyes. I was slightly taller than her, and she actually made me feel like a knock out since I had a bit more curve to my shape. Breda was a big bear of a man with his fiery hair and a stupid smile plastered on his face. He and Pitt got along immediately, and had already starting making small conversation in the back. Roy was a bystander in the corner, and he smiled meekly at me then went back to hanging on Riza's every last word.

Riza and I had worked a chop shop together, I was a mechanic and she was the front desk girl. Roy was a man who came in frequently to complain about a knocking noise in his sedan that I could never find, but he always spent his time speaking with Riza. I knew he was smitten, but she just didn't see it. She never would probably.

"So I actually have one more friend coming, all the way from Creta. He should be here any minute," She announced to the whole group, and then glanced to me knowingly. "Winry, you'll love him he drives a very nice motorcycle."

I raised an eyebrow in question and heard Pitt clear his throat behind me, but it was drowned out by the roar of the chopper. It zoomed past us, and Riza waved excitedly with a large smile on her face. The driver pulled in to the parking lot that we had dumped Pitt's car for the weekend. After a bit more chit chat I noticed that someone was heading straight for our group.

"Edward! Over here!' Riza called out, and pulled a man into our circle. The first thing I noticed about Edward was appalling in my mind because I hadn't thought this way about another man in years, but he was gorgeous. He had a chiseled chin with a thin blonde beard that was well groomed, and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He had a few crooked teeth, but he seemed to keep them clean. He inhaled on his cigarette and set his bag down.

His eyes, hidden behind glasses, darted across the group, and I immediately sensed his unease. Riza whispered something in his ear, and he looked down at her with a small smile. I could see the glint in his eye, and a deep pain in my heart. I knew he would never get what he wanted from Riza, she was a different kind of woman, a harsh woman. In my years I had never seen her with a man or spoken with her about a guy. This may have been "the special one" though because she was making moon eyes right back at him.

"Hey, everyone again, I'm Edward. You must be Winry and Pitt, I've heard a lot about you guys." He grinned with a small chuckle. I was kind of brought out of my daze by Pitt grabbing my hand, and leading me upstairs with the rest of the group.

We had all gotten know each other that evening, and I actually was quite surprised with the quality of people here. I felt kind of intimidated by some of these people when I barely had any schooling, if I felt small then Pitt especially did.

Garcia was studying science and hoping to be a doctor some day, she was due to finally graduate with her masters this Winter and continue on for her doctorates. She had clearly had a small thing for Breda since they hung on each other all night and sipped from each other's drinks. Breda was comfortable and easy going with his college life. He worked as a bouncer in the only club in our suburbia back home and he loved it.

Riza sold technology at the local tech store, and she had done this for two years since we both left the chop shop. I could see it eating away at her, and I knew all she wanted to do was become a police officer in the canine department, she loved dogs and justice-it was perfect for her. However that was a dream shelved for another day when she would get over her anxiety issues and the force would accept her.

Edward, barely spoke about himself, but I knew he worked at the moment as a motorcycle mechanic. We bonded slightly over our love of cars and good whiskey, he had brought an aged bottle with him that I was slightly sipping on. I hadn't had a drink in about two years so I was trying very much not to down the drink since I was already fucking angry at Pitt.

He had excused himself the moment we started playing poker, and made his way to sleep on the blow up mattress we brought. He made no effort to speak to anyone except Breda and didn't even want to have some pizza with us. I tried to get him to come back out with us but he droned on and on about being tired from work. Mostly excuses because Friday was bar night with his buddies, but he couldn't spend the time with me.

I was comfortable and simmering down listening to everyone chit chat until I noticed Edward glancing at me. "So, Win, what do you do? These guys have been gabbing all night." He looked me directly in the eyes, and sort of gave me a half smile.

"Uh, I'm actually an EMT, you know, the guys who ride around in the ambulances? I used to be a mechanic like you, but I've done all kinds of odd jobs." I muttered uncomfortably. I really didn't like talking about my job because most people wanted me to immediately diagnose them or tell them gruesome stories.

Edward nodded as he sipped his whiskey, and then he announced he was going down for a smoke. I was surrounded by smokers I realized, I was the odd man out, well except Riza who only had one when she was drunk. Everyone disagreed to having one, but I just couldn't stand it anymore and neither could my sore lip from all the biting.

"I'll go down with you." I shrugged. I could see Riza glance at me in worry and she shook a finger at me. "One is fine, girl, as long as I don't have three in a day and it's out of my system by Sunday."

I followed Edward down the stairs, and out the main entrance buttoning my jacket in the mean time. I could feel Pitt's anger even while he slept, and I was out here with another guy. He was overly protective, and that's honestly why I had lost so many friends. I grew up around males and all of them had been great friends until Pitt came into my life. He had chased them with flaming torches and territorial issues, and I knew he would probably do the same to this group at some point.

Edward held out a cigarette towards me, and I grinned as I took it. I put the tiny cylinder between my lips, and realized, shit, I didn't have a lighter. However I heard the click of a Zippo, and suddenly my smoke was lit. Jesus, how I missed smoking.

"So, how long have you and Pitt been dating?" He questioned out of the blue as he leaned up against the brick wall.

"We've been dating for five years, engaged for a year, so six in total." I stated nonchalantly. He hummed in understanding, and took another sip of his drink.

"He seems like a simple man. He doesn't have a care in the world, it must be refreshing. Marriage though, so young-y'all must _really_ be in love."

That was the thing, Pitt didn't care about anything. He was a husk of no emotion all the time. I looked over to Edward, and flicked my cigarette into the street. I just wanted to sleep now, his comment had set me in a bad mood. I turned to leave without a word, but I felt Edward grab my hand.

"Hey, kid, where you going? You basically wasted a whole cigarette. I slaved over rolling that smoke." He laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I just got really tired." I lied. He picked up on it immediately.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I was rude."

"Don't worry about it. It really doesn't concern anyone, just some thoughts I've been having." Why was I confiding in this stranger? Was it his warm eyes? Or finally someone actually asking me how I was feeling and giving me attention?

"Alright, kid, just if you need to talk let me know. I know we just met, but I'm pretty easy to talk to or so I've heard." He reassuringly told me as he patted my hand, and let me go on my way. I climbed the carpeted stairs slowly. I could hear the rambunctious people in our hotel room, and I knew I was going to have trouble sleeping. I always had trouble sleeping.

I walked into the room, and everyone was already very drunk. I set my basically full glass down, and snatched my bag off the floor.

"Win! Where are you going? Come drink some more!" Riza exclaimed at me. I just shook my head at her, and she understood as I entered the master bedroom. I could hear Pitt snoring obnoxiously from the floor, and I just shook my head in annoyance. After freshening up and getting into some suitable clothing for sleeping around friends I reluctantly climbed into bed with Pitt.

Sleep didn't come easy, but I was kind of comforted by the sound of my friends having a good time.

. . .

Saturday night was completely different from the prior night, we had spent the whole day drinking beer and tasting wine but now it was big leagues. I had gotten into a few spats with Pitt, one in front of everyone—it wasn't pretty. So I was ready to drink heavily tonight and get the fuck away from my obnoxious fiancee.

We had already started at the bar, after my friends had pulled me away from the couch and Pitt. I was sipping a Long Island ice tea and was laughing very hard at one of Breda's jokes. Edward brought us another round of drinks, and I thanked him quietly as he went over to Riza and slightly rubbed her shoulder daringly.

The night went longer and we got drunker. I was currently hanging off of one of Edward's arms and Riza on the other as we saddled up to the hotel. We had been singing some old classic rock song at the tops of our lungs with smoke pouring out of our noses. I knew I was fucked because I had my fourth cigarette in my mouth and a daze in my eyes. The daze was a very angry fiancee standing outside. I growled quietly, and strutted up to him. He looked wild, which was rare.

"Pitt, hey, we missed you at the bar, man." Edward was the first of all of us to open up their mouth. Pitt didn't even care to humor him, but grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. He kissed my cheek, but then got close to my ear.

"What the fuck, Win? You can't be doing this, c'mon let's go to bed." He whispered, and then pulled back.

"Pitt, I want to have a day just to let loose. I'm going to stay up a bit longer with my friends."

He fumed for a second, and fiercely blew air out of his nose. "Fine, I'm going to bed though. We have a two hour drive tomorrow that I don't want to be tired for." He stated.

Everyone watched him walk away angry, everyone knew there was something wrong. I just wasn't ready to accept that maybe, this whole thing might be over soon. I sighed, and made my way back to the group.

"He seems pissed, girl. What's up?" Riza questioned. I just threw a hand up and ignored her comment as we decided to head upstairs as well. Poker cards littered the room and it stunk of alcohol. I snatched the bottle of whiskey off the counter, and poured myself a very big drink. Edward's eyes widen as I sucked down the alcohol as Breda and Garcia disappeared into the back bedroom. Fuck them, they can fuck with Pitt in the room, maybe they will teach him a trick or two.

"Hey, kid, maybe you should slow down."

"Can you stop calling me kid? I fucking hate being called a child." I ground out back at him as I took another swig. He sort of shrugged, and grabbed the bottle.

"If you can't beat them, join them. Hey, you got a marlboro on you? I could use another smoke." He licked his lips as he spoke, and I tossed a cigarette at him.

"Let's go smoke, old man."


	2. Part I Continued

Note - This is actually sort of a an auto-biography I guess? I love this fandom and I felt it therapeutic to write about what happens in my life. Might as well let other people know the story anonymously. It's a story of love, friendship, and lessons in your twenties. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Marlboro Nights_

 **Part I Continued**

A few weeks later every thing had changed. I had quit my job when I gotten back, started up smoking again, and returned to the job hunting world. I had been unhappy for months with my job, minimum wage wasn't cutting it when I was restarting people's hearts. Also, I think it was taking a toll on my mental stability. I had been having nightmares, the first night I didn't have them was Saturday at beer fest in the comfort of my friends. That weekend had changed my whole outlook on my job, and I knew I wasn't ready to constantly be under the pressure anymore.

Also, I had a whole new group of friends despite one of them living eight hours away. I was currently talking with him on the phone as I searched for jobs in my favorite fuzzy robe toking away on a menthol.

"So, kid, you find anything good yet? Maybe I can help you find something when I come visit in a few days."

"Nothing at the moment, but I have a great lead on another mechanic job."

"You really want to go back to that? I hate my job, hate my life here mostly. I'm tired of living with five roommates." He said absentmindedly as I heard the crank of a wrench. He was starting to become one of my closest friends, and I was finally happy in a long time to have such great ones.

"I mean, Gracia has that basement room and Roy has the spare room if you wanted to move out here." I mentioned with a small laugh.

"'Cause I definitely want to live with an old man." He joked.

"You are an old man."

"Hey, I am only twenty-nine, he's nearing forty, kid!" He laughed too hard at his joke, but then he got very serious."Also he is saving that room when Riza wants to move out."

"She's never going to do that." I responded quickly.

He sort of chuckled, and I heard the clatter of tools. "I got to go, I'm getting a phone call. Tell your man child I said hello."

He clicked off.

Oh yeah, I was still engaged to Pitt despite being horribly unhappy. Once we had gotten back into our normalish routine, I scratched any doubt in my mind. He was caring, attentive, and he was at least trying in bed. He wasn't the best I had ever been with, and he was quite selfish—but I "loved" him, so it had to be better, right? Well, he switched back to asshole mode once the waves had settled from the party weekend.

Speak of the devil he had come blazing into the apartment whipping his shoes off in a frenzy. I said hello to him, but he just completely ignored me. I sighed, and thought well, the season was over of nice Pitt for good. He brought a beer over to me, and cracked it open. I nodded at him in thanks as he plopped on the foot rest beside me.

"Did you find a job yet, babe?"

"No, Pitt, I told you I'm trying to find something I actually like." I mentioned as I turned around in my swivel chair. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Edward is coming this weekend. He's going to crash at our place."

He slammed his hands down on his thigh, and stood to faced me. "You didn't think to ask me?"

I looked at him, puzzled, and then raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think I needed permission, I mean I pay the bills around here."

"You won't for long." He mumbled quietly, but I heard him say it. I stood up, and closed my robe tightly.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Because you don't have a fucking job! It's been three weeks."

"Yeah! It's been three goddamn weeks! I'm working my ass off to buy _you_ cigarettes, booze, food, and all that."

"That's what you fuckin' do when you help people. I did it for three fucking years when we lived with Granny!" I screamed back as I walked towards him. He backed away from me and put his hands up.

"I don't want to argue, just have fucking Edward over." He ground out as he pushed past me, and went into our bedroom with the door still open.

"This isn't about the job, this is about Edward. What's the issue with him? He's a friend." I told him honestly. He coughed and put his hands on his hips.

"He's just too close to you. You guys talk on the phone all the time, he texts you constantly."

"Yeah, that's what friends do! Plus he's interested in Riza anyway, not me. I don't understand why you do this all the time when I am with you, Pitt." I said sadly as I tried to catch his gaze. He just glared at the wall, and then blew air out of his nose angrily.

"I'm going to bed, see you later."

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath and cracked my knuckles as I turned to leave and head to the living room. I laid on my couch, and just didn't realize how exhausted I was until I passed out. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing so I clumsily leaped off the couch to find my phone in the dark.

"Hello?" I groaned out half awake while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. However I woke up when I heard a panicked voice yelled back at me.

"Hey, kid, it's Ed. I need help, bad."

"Edward, what's wrong? It's like one in the morning." I whispered quietly to not wake Pitt.

"I was on my way to Drachma, and I crashed my motorcycle on the highway. I have no money to get a tow and nothing to eat, my leg hurts real bad too." He explained curtly. "Can you call someone up here? Do you know anyone that lives in Drachma?"

I was suddenly scared for him, he sounded so stressed and I didn't know anyone in Drachma except Pitt's family, but that was a shot in the dark. Hell, that was nine hours away.

"Ed, I don't know anybody, you need to go to a hospital."

"I can't, kid. I—actually have been driving on a suspended license and they will call my ex-wife in Aurego about me since technically this is her bike. I have been avoiding her and I need someone. Can—can you drive up here?" I was shocked, completely flabbergasted that he was running from something.

"Uh, Ed, that's really far. I don't know-"

"Winry, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have anyone else."

"Why are you even in Drachma? Can't you call Riza?"

"I live closer to the border of it so I was selling some of my junk to get out to you guys when I crashed. Also, Riza doesn't know about any of this so I can't ask her."

I looked back to the silent room in the back of the apartment, and I knew what I had to do.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Edward." I stated before hanging up. I quickly ran to my desk and started looking up flights to the closest airport to Edward's area. I wasn't about to drive my broken down truck nine hours. Tickets weren't that expensive and I knew I had a bit of savings in my account I hide from Pitt. I dressed as fast as I could, and printed the tickets at the same time. I snatched them from the desktop, and made my way right out the door.

. . .

"Winry! Jesus, thank god." Edward cried out as he piled into my rental car. I laughed easily, and I saw that he was bleeding on his leg. He observed the fancy car I had percured before hissing in pain at his leg.

"Ed, your leg." I mentioned as I put my hands on it to feel any bumps.

"It should be fine, just a bit of pain."

"You could have internal bleeding."

"Kid, please, just drive." He whispered as he fished a cigarette out of one my packs. "Marlboro, good brand."

I was a blunt, brash person so I was just going to come out and say it. "Why are you running from your ex-wife?"

I saw him tense up a bit, but then relaxed as he exhaled. "We were married for seven years. I divorced her because she was an alcoholic and wasn't going to get any better. I also wanted kids and she didn't, but the motorcycle is registered in her name."

"I'm sorry," Was all I could say. I wasn't great with getting emotions out or comforting those who did, but I was good at getting people to talk.

"Pitt pissed you left?"

"I didn't tell him, why do you think I'm hauling ass back home? We need to get to the airport and back before he wakes up."

"Are you fuckin' serious? Winry, you can't dance around him like this. I hear the way he talks to you and I've seen how he is. Why are you still with him? You're a cute, scratch that, hot woman who is intelligent and could have any man you wanted. So . . . why him?"

The question I had been dreading these past few months and even prior to this moment. Gran had asked, Riza had asked, and I had even asked myself. I knew the answer, but I just didn't want to say it out loud, so I lied.

"Because I love him."

He also knew I was lying.

"Alright, kid, just get us home safe. I'm going to sleep."

. . .

"What the fuck is he doing on our couch?" Pitt said sort of quietly as he jerked my leg. It woke me with a start, and I almost swung at him but I calmed myself. I blinked my eyes a few times, and looked at my fiancee with a scowl on my face.

"He came early." I lied.

I had to stop lying.

"He said he was living here now like living with us?" He growled with a wave of his hand towards the living room. Fuck, I didn't think Edward would say that to him. What the fuck was he thinking?

"I invited him to stay here until he got a place."

"Babe, it's almost Christmas, and I have two unemployed people in my fuckin' house."

"Your house? I still pay the bills, sir." I argued back.

"Just find him a place . . . _soon._ " He basically ordered as he walked away. With his back turned I flipped him off and just decided to start getting dressed. I was interrupted once again, but was completely startled since I was naked.

"Oh, shit! Winry, I am so sorry." Edward rushed as he covered his eyes with a slight giggle.

"It's all right, man. Just knock next time, shit." I announced as I hid in my closet. Once I was out of sight I heard him sigh heavily.

"So, he's pissed isn't he?"

"He will get over it, he's just such a jealous pussy. He never learns."

"Why is he so insane about me? Did I do something?"

"He's intimidated by you. You are an attractive, single man in my life and he's scared that I'll skip off away even though you are _clearly_ interested in Riza."

I heard him chuckle. "Actually that's over, she's back on her solitary train. I wonder if Roy will take a crack at her."

"Roy's way too old for her she thinks. I personally have no issue with age gaps unless it borders disgusting. She likes to fuck around once in a blue moon but never settles."

"Yeah, it's kind of infuriating." Edward said as I popped out fully dressed, and running my fingers through my hair. Edward looked me up and down, and grinned fully with his teeth.

"You look beautiful by the way."

. . .

Another few months went by, Edward was living here now thanks to me but with Garcia. We were all out at the bar tonight with everyone and a new friend who also moved here. Someone I had known for years but never had met in person, our friend Maes.

Maes was a guy we had spoken with online back in the day when we spent our nights gaming instead of working, and he decided to jump ship and move in with Roy. He was good looking man, with glasses and slicked back hair. He was a complete sweetheart, and I could see the looks he was giving Garcia since the moment he got here. Whenever we drank at our homes they would sneak off to the unknown, but they never established if they were dating.

Riza had flown the coop and hadn't been out with us anymore, and that had brought Edward and I closer together. He was honestly my best friend now, I confided in him about everything. He was a huge help since he had gotten a job with Pitt and heard the smack talk about me from him. Thursday's were the days we would drive around in my beat up truck, smoking cigarettes and listening to music as we talked. It was quite nice, I hadn't had an intellectual conversation in years.

I was out having a smoke by myself, nursing a beer when Edward came out with his coat on and a frown on his face. He itched his full beard that he decided to grow out in the winter, and then dug his hands deep in his pocket.

"Hey, old man." I cheekily smiled as I nudged his arm. He sort of chuckled but went back to moping. I saw him fidget a few times, and then sigh.

"I slept with Garcia."

I coughed on the inhale of my cigarette, and wildly whipped my head to glance at him. Garcia? Of all people he could find in this suburbia. Secretly deep down inside, I wish it was me. I knew this was more than friendship even Pitt knew I thought. We hadn't slept together since Edward moved here. We flirted back and forth on those late nights in the car, he constantly wished every girl he spoke to was _just_ like me, and he called me beautiful. Nobody had ever called me that.

"Um, why?"

"I was sad, she was sad, but this was a month or so ago. Now, I see Maes all over her and I just feel bad, you know? I know he would be angry with me because he confided in me at that time he was liking her. I'm such a douchebag."

"He was here when you guys fucked?"

"Yeah, it was a few weeks after he got here."

"Then it's in the past, old man, let it go." I said as I patted his chest, and then turned to toss my cigarette. It was frigid tonight and I had enough to drink, I was ready to go home. Home to a loveless house, that I wasn't prepared to enter.

"Hey, Winry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right, I also wanted to tell you, well, Pitt was talking about y'all moving to Aurego so I thought maybe you were upset by that."

I spun around, and waved a finger at Edward who looked completely taken back. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What? I thought you knew. He applied to a job down there, Winry."

I could feel the tears hit the back of my eyes and the lump at my throat. I couldn't go through this fucking shit again, he did this every goddamn year. I had to get home, I needed to get to the bottom of this shit.

"Edward, I have to go." I stated, and started down the street towards my car.

"Winry! Wait!" He called after me, I was surprised how fast he ran because he was right behind me, pulling my hand. "Don't drive upset, let alone drunk. What the hell is going on?"

He spun me to face him, and I didn't want to cry in front of him. I didn't cry in front of anyone, but I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"He does this every fucking year. He wants to just sweep me away and horde me from everyone. He is a fucking child, he just never listens. Then he tells shit like this to people he barely knows and tells me last second. Edward, is he bad for me? I've been with him for almost six years and nothing has fucking changed!" I screamed and turned around to punch my car. Edward was a short tempered guy, but he didn't take the time for violence. He sighed, and pulled me into a hug. He was warm and I could feel his chest hair tickle my face through his open collar. He ran his fingers through my hair as I held in my breath.

"Winry, I notice things quite easily. Pitt is a nice guy when he wants to be, but not anymore. I think you are still in love with what he used to be." He whispered into the top of my hair.

I wanted to cry fully now because I had word vomit and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm not in love with him at all anymore. I haven't been for months."

Edward just hugged me tighter to him, and let me be sad.

. . .

Christmas Eve, one of my most hated holidays—just from past experience but I was also working and my fiancee had been missing for twelve hours. I had gotten a shitty mechanic job about the same time Edward moved here officially, and I was doing overtime on this F350 truck with a set of bad wheel bearings. The truck had been giving me issues all day so I was thrice-fold frustrated.

I thought maybe it was time I called Pitt again for the thirteenth time to see where the fuck he was, he needed to take care of the puppy he gotten us for Christmas. A cute puppy that I loved dearly, but I could tell was a pity gift for missing my birthday since he had also disappeared then. I placed the receiver to my ear, and heard it ring for a few moments. However a female voice picked up.

"Why the fuck do you keep calling? It's almost midnight on Christmas Eve."

"Um, his fiancee is calling to see where the fuck he is. Who is this?"

Deadline.

Oh, this was not fucking happening. I lurched up so fast that I smacked my head against the bottom of the truck. I swore loudly and grabbed my swollen eye, and whipped around to grab a smoke for myself. I called again, and Pitt actually picked up this time.

"Babe, what's up?"

"Who the fuck answered your phone earlier? Where are you?"

"Babe, I left you a note."

"No, you didn't you fuckin' liar. Where are you?"

"I'm in Drachma."

"And you couldn't fucking tell me?"

"You didn't fucking tell me that Edward was moving in! You didn't tell me you spent four hundred dollars to fly and help him three weeks after meeting him!"

"I'm not in love with him, Pitt! I want you, I want to fix this! But you are so keen on being a fuckin' dick all the time. You don't come out with us, you stay home, you talk to other fuckin' girls! Don't think I haven't noticed, I saw your phone!" I screamed back at him as I held back the tears. I loathed being screamed it, it sent an internal message to revert back to my childhood when my parents hollered at me.

"Fuck you, Winry. I'll be in for my stuff this week. I'm done, you can have your apartment, your friends, and I want my fuckin' dog!" He seethed before hanging up.

I only wanted to talk to one person, and I knew he was free tonight.

I called Edward, and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey, kid! Happy Christmas Eve."

"Edward," I said softly with a crack in my voice.

"Winry, what the fuck? What's wrong?"

"He cheated on me. He's with some other girl right fuckin' now, Edward. I need you to come over."

"I'm already getting dressed, kid. When can you pick me up?"

"Five minutes."

I could see him running to the car when I screeched to a stop in front of Garcia's place. He was still buttoning up his shirt as he slammed the door behind him. He almost slipped on ice, but he made it. He climbed into the car, and just smiled at me but a tiny one. I couldn't smile back. My heart hurt so bad, I couldn't believe Pitt did this. I didn't love him, but I respected him and I was waiting for a good time to end this or fix it. I didn't want it to end like this.

"Edward,"

"Honey, I know." He just softly whispered, and rubbed my shoulder. All I could was just drive for now.

We made it back to my empty apartment, and all I saw was a sarcophagus. His clothes were still here, our dog excitedly jumping at my feet—that wasn't really my dog at heart and apparently "his fuckin' dog". Edward leaned down, and gave Den a pat on the head and shooed him away.

"I brought some liquor."

"I don't want a drink." I sadly said as we went to the couch. It was amazing to me that I didn't want to drink now, it was a routine to at least have a beer or drink a night. Now, I was terrified it was going to bring the worst out of me-Edward didn't need to see that.

"So what happened, kid?"

I groaned, and wiped the tears forcing themselves out of my eyes. "He went missing this morning, I thought maybe he just went to work. But he is in Drachma right now, I called and a girl answered. He just yelled at me about all this junk and about you. He has been talking to some girl for a few weeks, I put it off as them just being old friends, but he's fucking her. I'm such a goddamn idiot!" I cried out and put my face in my hands.

Edward just stared at me in sadness and I could see he wanted to help but he knew I was so closed up that nothing would do it. So he just hugged me.

"You don't deserve this, kid. You don't deserve this." He said calmly in my ear.

"Thanks, Ed. You are such a great friend. I mean it."

"You can start by bumming me a marlboro."

. . .

A week later nothing was packed and fights had been happening everyday via phone between Pitt and I. He was coming today to get his stuff and move back to Drachma, back to his family. Edward however had been a complete amazing person and stayed here the whole week with me. It was hard adjusting to being alone, I hadn't in six years so he was more of gentleman to sleep on my couch. I moved in way too quick with Pitt and now he was leaving way too quick. We had been through everything together, and now he was just slamming the door on the life we could have had.

"Hey, kid, I heard a car." Edward called out, and I turned around to see him completely shirtless and just in boxers. Den pawed at his feet for pets as Edward kept on grinning. I had never seen him this exposed before, and I was floored for a second until I heard the knock at the door. That dreaded fucking knock.

Edward turned to get the door, and I immediately grabbed his hand. "Don't go like that!"

"Wouldn't it be fun just to be petty for once, kid? C'mon, live a little." He smirked at me and waltzed to the door. I could hear Pitt's teeth clicking in anger from here as Edward made a big show of welcoming Pitt into the house. I heard the gentle laugh of Edward as feet padded back towards me.

As both men strutted into the hallway I leaned against the wall, and just sort of grinned. Pitt just kept on glaring at the both of us, in his mind he must have been flipping the fuck out. However this vengeance was quite sweet. This was it, a new chapter into a whole fucking new life. I don't think it would have never happened if I had never met Edward and stuck another marlboro in my mouth that Friday night long, long ago.


End file.
